With Angel wings
by DemonDeReves
Summary: Who are those children of the East? What do they have to do with the group? What is Kagome dreaming of? And where is Inuyasha? The gang has to not only defeat Naraku, collect the jewel shards but solve their mystery as well. SesshomaruXKagome


This is a new fic about Kagome and Sesshomaru. I will try to make lemons I have never before so bear with me! And some action scenes cause I know I love action and drama!

Disclaimer! I don't own the Inuyasha characters, the others I do, like Ayumi for an example.

A Peak into the Past

* * *

"Why can't they ever keep track of her? She's only a child it shouldn't be that hard to find her!" A small demoness with red eyes complained. "She even goes to the same spot every time! Stupid guards never even think about looking there."

The demoness stalked angrily up a hill that headed to the sea. She paused at the top to regain her bearings. She saw what she was looking for, a figure standing on the edge of the cliff. The shadow was of a young girl; she was gazing out towards the sea. Her long hair was flying with the wind of a coming storm. The demoness eyes softened seeing her charge right where she knew she would be.

"Come your parents want you to be ready for dinner."

"I would rather not." The girl turned to look at her guardian.

"You must! It's an important celebration! Everyone must attend, and that certainly includes you."

"You know what's going to happen, the whispers will spread and staring will insure. I shouldn't be there." A small voice answered with remorse "Maybe they will let me leave early this time. I haven't even tried to train with the soldiers for a while ….."

* * *

There were once two demons that loved each other very much. It was said that demons could not love; yet they showed the world their proof. One was the ruler of the east and the other was a servant. They mated, and she became Lady of the East. She was a kind ruler and softened her Lord's stern rule. Not everything went the way it was planned. She was strong, but untrained and there were many attempts on her life. One of the most active in trying to get rid of her was a minor lord of the land. This demon was in line for the throne and should the Lord of the East provide no heirs or die, he would take his place. He was a sorcerer and should he usurp the lordship, the east would lay in ruins. So in order to prevent the demise of his mate the Lord had her trained and protected at all times. The assassinations failed and finally they were able to take one alive. In finding out that was behind the attempted killings, they ordered him to death by treason. The minor lord was executed but his last words left its mark. It was a curse that many parents would dread to bear. 'Your first child will be taken away, a human life to live! Scorned forever by their own kind, they'll forget themselves and turn into your enemy!" The damage was done for the demon used the forbidden arts. The curse couldn't be broken. They would lose their heir, no matter what. The child was to bear a fate worse than death before it was even conceived.

It was years before the lady got pregnant. They tried no to, thinking if they never had kids they would never lose them. The pregnancy was announced with happiness and anxiety. The heir would finally come but at what price? During those five months the Lord and his advisors were frantic, trying to look for something to stop the curse. While the Lady tried not to think about it, she tried to be happy and did things to keep her busy. Yet she would cry every night, she wanted children more than anything. By the fifth month they found a way to postpone the curse, it couldn't be broken only kept at bay. Originally they would only have 25 years with their child, now it was lengthened to 50. She gave birth and they were able to live together happily, for a time.

* * *

_'Who ever thought that going away was easy? Leaving the only family you've known, growing up apart. There's tears streaming down my face and my heart is clenched in pain. I fear for the past, and have fear of the future. What will happen now? I wonder, should I travel the path set out before me? Or should I make my own. My path may lead me astray but I'll be stronger for it. Danger lay in wait beyond every curve. …. I've got to stop being dramatic. I do hope I get to see sister; it would be nice to be together again one last time before we forget.'_

The same little girl that stood boldly on the cliff, now afraid of what was to come. It was just days since the celebration and now its time for her to leave. The curse wouldn't wait forever and her hour was up. She wanders the vacant garden looking for a girl with midnight hair. Searching their favorite places, beside the koi pond, under the arch, behind statues and in the trees. When she could not find who she was looking for she searched the woods, until she smells tears that were not her own. The sent led to a blooming cherry tree, its pink petals falling onto the child beneath it. She sat under it beside the weeping figure, its shoulders hunched over.

"Sister…" She wraps her arms around the other girl " you knew this would happen sooner or later."

"I-I know! I jus-just wish it w-was later!" The voice was identical to her own

The first little girl lost all her composure feeling her sister's strangled cries.

"You don't have to pre-pretend you're strong. We'll be o-ok and you know 'sniff' that they'll wat-watch over us."

"But who will watch over them!"

The girls broke down, sobbing anew. They fell asleep upon a blanket of petals and under the velvet night sky. Their tears turned crimson and continued to fall and their forms darkened with a dark glow. It surrounded them with a black light. When it receded they were still there, only changed. Their features were plainer, their hair less glossy, and their ears were no longer pointed. Everything was changed and no one was there to protect them from what was hiding in the dark.

* * *

"Mom! Im going to be late for school! Can you find my bag?" Kagome was hopping around on one foot pulling up her sock. Her room was a mess, clothes strewn all over the place and her textbooks scattered about.

"Its next your dresser honey." The voice came from the kitchen along with her grandfathers mumbling about being so loud in the morning.

"Sorry Ojii-san!" The brown bag was on its side, with its contents falling out. "Thanks mom! I'll come straight home after school, bye!"

"Don't forget to pick up your brother." Kagome only nodded her head as she ran out the door.

"She's always in such a rush."

"Father, you know she has a lot to do. Im just content that she's happy again." She took the tea off the counter and sat across from him at the table.

"Humph she shouldn't try so hard. A kid her age should be with her friends and family." He picked up his tea and took a sip before adding more sugar.

"Kagome is with her friends and family. They are like a second family to her. I just hope that when the jewels complete that she doesn't get too hurt."

"Konnichiwa Kagome, are you already over your stairleafitis?"

"Umm yea Eri, it's like I never even had it." _'Literally! What did you do gramps say the first thing that came to mind? Can't I have the flu? Or went overseas to visit relatives? Oh, I should tell him that one!"'_

"That's good, come on Mai must be here already. She's been down lately and no one knows why." Eri had short black hair with a headband in it. She was nice but a little clueless when it came to a lot of things. Her and Kagome have been friends since 7th grade, while Mai was friends with her in kindergarten. They were best friends, Kagome was a little sad that she had to keep her other friends and the well from her but it was for the best.

They walked to their classroom and took seats next to a girl with red highlights in her short black. Kagome continued her conversation with Eri about the math homework and didn't even notice when the girl turned to her.

"Kagome! Its nice to see you again, are you better?"

"Huh?" She leaned closer to the girl who seemed to know her, she looked like someone she knew but just couldn't be sure due to seeing the girl since she moved. She shook the thoughts from he mind and smiled at her. "Hello, who are you?"

"What you don't remember me? I know you've been sick for a while but how could you forget me?" This got another confused shake of her head. "Hmmm…. ok! Remember when you fell out of that big tree at the shrine and broke your leg? I am still sorry I dared you to climb it."

The girl scratched the back of her head and chuckled nervously until Kagome lunged at her yelling out her name. They landed on the floor in a bear hug.

"Ayumi-chan! I knew it was you! When did dye your hair? I haven't seen you in years! When did you transfer? Where do you live?"

"Whoa, slow down Kagome. Can you get off me and please don't call me Chan here. I've got a reputation to protect you know?" And true enough everyone was staring at Kagome like she signed her death warrant. She quickly stood up and giggled nervously.

"Ok, ok let me see if I got that all. I've been dying my hair for a year, it's been 4 years, I transferred last month and I live in the house I used to. You know right down the street?"

Before Kagome could reply, the teacher came in and the class erupted with groans with the announcement of a pop quiz on the functions of trigonometry in daily life. Ayumi was in all the same classes and lunch came before they knew it. They ate outside on a bench where all their friends were already assembled.

"Yuka! Sumi! Its nice to see you guys." They greeted her and went back into conversation about which of the male teachers were hotter.

"Im sure you already know her but this is my childhood friend Ayumi. Ayumi these are my friends." They looked at her shocked at first but then they knew Kagome was nice and had good judgment.

"Konnichiwa Ayumi." They chorused together, Ayumi just bowed in return and sat next to Kagome.

"Have you guys seen Mai? She wasn't in class."

"No, she was here yesterday but I don't know. Maybe she got sick?"

"Thanks Yuka I'll go over her house after school."

"Hey Kagome I'll-" Ayumi started to say she would go with her but Hojo started making his way towards them.

"Oh no! Hide me!" Kagome leaned back hoping he wouldn't be able to see her with the other girls there.

"Konichiwa Higarashi!"

"Umm Hello Hojo-san"

"Are you all better now? I hope the medicine I gave your mother to give to you helped."

"Ah, yea im all better now." '_Eww I will never, NEVER drink a tea made out of a dried lizard! How can that even be considered medicine, I don't know."_

"I was wondering if-"

"Yuka didn't you say you needed to get a book from the library? Come on, Ayumi you come too"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did, remember?" Without waiting for an answer she dragged the girls with her, until they found their footing and began walking on their own.

"Why did you leave? He was going to ask you out! I thought you liked him?"

"Yukaaa! I don't like him that way, only as a friend." Kagome cried out in annoyance

"He's the nicest and cutest boy in school, everyone likes him that way."

"Well I don't."

"I don't either"

"Ayumi, I almost forgot about you. Why don't you like him?" Yuka asked her with a questioning gaze

"I don't know, I just don't. He gives me a creepy feeling ya know?"

"Yea I do, well now what do we do?"

"You're the one who dragged us."

"Your right, come on lets get to class. I hear we have a sub for English that's almost as good looking as Garou-sensei."

* * *

Ok ill do what I can about the titles and things. Review so I can get some Ideas and critics. I need someone to beta for my ok? Someone reliable cause the last person wasn't and it really drew me back.  
Ojii-san Grandfather

Kun - Close friend used with males

San- polite term, used with both genders

Chan- Close friend or family member, normally used for girls so it's demeaning to use with a guy

Sensei- teacher 


End file.
